viridiatalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Viridia
Overview "Viridia" is the High Elven name for the planet focused on in the Viridia Tales universe. It was formed eons ago when the Allfather gave it life by turning His body into the planet and using His magic to give birth to the Five Gods. There are seven known continents and two oceans, only three continents are known to be home to humanoid creatures. Hoffkin, Edo, Julkrest, Ahraan, Faloc Nor and the two polar landmasses make up the setting for the first book in the series. Most of the events in the book take place on Julkrest, the Easternmost continent along with Faloc Nor, making up the Eastern Hemisphere. Topography A mostly warm planet, hydrothermal and geothermal vents from its center keep the surface temperature warm, but large landmasses and the abundance of water makes for certain biomes to be much more arid or temperate. Flora in all of Viridia is quite varying and can be found in most places even if the conditions make it difficult for plant life to emerge. Most plants have evolved to be connected to the Void via a rudimentary form of Voidsense, drawing power from it occasionally when conditions are harsh. This connection causes most flora to remain flush and green even during winter or in harsh, arid environments as long as a water source is available. Fauna The creatures of Viridia are broken up into two distinct groups, differentiating themselves based on their level of connection to the Void. "Lesser" creatures are typically denoted by their weaker connection and "Greater" creatures by their keen sensitivity to it, mostly limited to the groups of animals that have developed Void-sensitive organs attached to their brainstems. Greater Creatures are typically humanoid but this is not always the case, as some non-humanoid animals have been known to possess a keen sensitivity to Void energy and can command it at will. Geography There are seven, large landmasses in the KoT era, broken up by an unusually deep ocean as the ambient temperature of the planet makes icecap formation difficult. One landmass was artificially raised from the ocean via the eruption of a deep-ocean supervolcano that was forcefully activated by one of the resident Gods, emerging from the ocean to create the continent of Ahraan. Before this, however, the three landmasses that made up Hoffkin, Julkrest and Edo were unified into a single supercontinent that was eventually broken up by a series of massive battles during the events of the First War. Edo Edo Lan and Edo Sol are typically only referred to by the continental name, the two countries being quite geographically and culturally similar. Before the raising of Ahraan from the ocean, land bridges connected the northern tip of Edo with the northern icecaps as well as the northern edge of Julkrest. Native Humanoids The first population of humanoids to colonize the areas of the primordial supercontinent that would eventually come to be Edo, were the very first group of sentient humanoids known currently as the Corrupted, followed shortly by a small group of primordial Elves. These two populations lived in relative harmony, their two cultures sharing enough common ground to develop a symbiotic partnership that holds to this day. The Corrupted spent most of their time advancing their research into Beta Wavelength studies, until eventually a conflict within their own population cut their numbers until there was only a handful left, none of whom were able to still procreate. This caused them to retreat inwards, allowing their Elven compatriots to presumably take control over the entire continent, eventually spilling into the lands of Julkrest and already having a major presence in Hoffkiin. Hoffkiin The largest continental landmass on the planet, Hoffkiin is where all of the sentient humanoids today made their first homes. Primal Elves, Humans and the Corrupted all came from this place and would then later spread to the other continents after the First War. Its biodiversity draws Charmcasters from all corners of the world in search of rare ingredients and materials with which to make new spells. The Keepers still have a significant presence, but the continent is mostly run by a series of High Elven governments all bowing to the Empire. Fahloc Nor A mainly uninhabited country, Fahloc Nor is very cold compared to the areas that surround it. A group of primal elves migrated to these lands shortly after the events of the First War, along with a large group of humans who still both populate the area to this day as their Wood Elven and Nordic counterparts. The populated areas include the small strait that separates the two tectonic landmasses, a few island chains off the coasts and a small pocket located much further inland. It is critical to note that, aside from the polar regions of the map, this is the only country without any Empire influence. Native Humanoids Primordial elves and humans both migrated to this area during and after the events of the First War, settling in small concentrations of redwood forests and rocky, frozen tundras. Highland Elves, Corrupted, Dire and Ahn'Qa are not present, though the lands are occasionally visited by dragons wishing to find a suitable roost.